Rowan Atkinson
thumb Rowan Sebastian Atkinson es un actor y comediante británico. Nació el 6 de enero de 1955 en Consett, Condado de Durham, principalmente conocido por interpretar al personaje de Mr. Bean en la serie del mismo nombre. Actualmente está casado con Sunetra Sastry. Biografía De origen humilde, estudió en las universidades de Oxford y Newcastle upon Tyne, donde se graduó como Ingeniero Electricista. Consiguió posteriormente un máster en la Universidad de Queen. Desde que estaba en la escuela hacía reír a sus compañeros con caras graciosas. En 1983 escribió, en colaboración con el guionista Richard Curtis, la famosa Sitcom (comedia) La víbora negra. Sus primeros trabajos como actor fueron en Not the Nine O'Clock News (1979-1982), que se convirtió en un gran éxito. Ha obtenido diversos premios, como el Emmy Award y British Academy Award por las categorías de programas televisivos de entretenimiento. Actuó en varias películas como Hot Shots 2, Scooby Doo y una de las secuelas de James Bond: Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983), las diversas encarnaciones de la serie de televisión La víbora negra (1983), Funny Business (1992) y Bean (1997) le dieron el salto a la fama. En 2001 formó parte de un reparto coral en Ratas a la carrera, junto con John Cleese, Whoopi Goldberg y Cuba Gooding, Jr., de mano del director Jerry Zucker, guionista de Aterriza como puedas y Agárralo como puedas. En 2003 protagonizó Johnny English y en 2005 Secretos de Familia, también consideradas como grandes éxitos, especialmente la primera, de la cual se sacó una secuela. Su última película estrenada ha sido la propia secuela de Johnny English, Johnny English Return. Es un apasionado de los coches deportivos. Ha tenido 2 accidentes de tráfico. Uno en el 2008 después de chocar contra otro automóvil y en el 2011 al estrellarse contra un árbol cuando conducía con su McLaren F1 en Cambridgeshire. En 2012, participó en la ceremonia de inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012. Carrera de televisión El primer gran éxito de Atkinson fue Estas no son las Noticias de las nueve, producido por su amigo John Lloyd y en la que trabajó junto a Pamela Stephenson, Griff Rhys Jones y Mel Smith. Tras el éxito, protagonizó la comedia medieval La víbora negra (Blackadder), la cual también co-escribió con Richard Curtis, en 1983. A pesar de la tibia acogida, una segunda serie fue escrita, en esta ocasión por Curtis y Ben Elton en 1985. Blackadder II cuenta las aventuras de uno de los descendientes del personaje original, esta vez en la época isabelina. La misma fórmula se repitió en las dos siguientes secuelas: Blackadder The Third (1987) (ambientada durante la regencia del futuro Jorge IV), y Blackadder Goes Forth (1989) (ambientada en la Primera Guerra Mundial). La serie Blackadder pasó a convertirse en una de las más exitosas comedias de situación de la BBC de todos los tiempos, y que cuenta con varios especiales de televisión: Cuento de Navidad para el Señor Blackadder (1988), Blackadder: Tiempo de Caballeros (1988) y Blackadder a través del tiempo (1999). Rowan Atkinson tiene otra famosa creación, el desventurado Mr. Bean, que apareció por primera vez en el Día de Año Nuevo en 1990 en un especial de media hora para la Thames Television. El personaje de Mr. Bean es una especie de moderno Charles Chaplin. La serie se emitió en la televisión con gran éxito durante gran parte de la década de 1990, e incluso se llegó a hacer una película en 1997, titulada Bean, que fue dirigida por Mel Smith, su antiguo compañero en Éstas no son las Noticias de las Nueve. Una segunda película fue realizada en 2007 titulada Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean. En ese mismo año realizó una película alternativa llamada "Hombre araña planta" junto con Rachel Stevens. Además ha hecho pequeñas apariciones en películas como Love actually (2003). Participó en la ceremonia inaugural de los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012. Filmografía Shows en vivo * Beyond a Joke (1978) * The Secret Policeman's Ball (1979) * The Secret Policeman's Other Ball (1981) * Rowan Atkinson (1981) * The Nerd (1984) * The New Revue (1986) * The Sneeze (1988) * Hysteria! Hysteria! Hysteria! (1988) * Live! From London (1988) * Origami for Prince of Wales' 40th Birthday (1988) * Hysteria 2 (1989) * Rowan Atkinson Live, un DVD lanzado de una presentación de 1991 en Boston # A Warm Welcome # Fatal Beatings # And Now From Nazareth, The Amazing... # Invisible Man # The Good Loser # Elementary Dating # Guys After The Game # It Started With A Sneeze # With Friends Like These... # Pink Tights & Plenty of Props # Tom , Dick and Harry # No One Called Jones * Prince of Wales' 50th Birthday - A Royal Birthday Celebration (1998). * The Royal Variety Performance (2000). * And Now From Nazareth, The Amazing... for We Are Most Amused - Prince of Wales' 60th Birthday (2008). * Oliver! como Fagin 2008-2009. * Ceremonia de inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012 como Mr. Bean. Discografía Álbums * Rowan Atkinson Live in Belfast (1980, re-lanzado en 1996) * Not Just a Pretty Face (comedia) '' (1987, re-lanzado en 1994) Compilaciones * ''The Secret Policeman's Ball (1979) * Not The Nine O'Clock News – The Album (1980) * We Are Most Amused: The Best of British Comedy (1984) Categoría:Actor Categoría:Mr. bean